1. Field
Embodiments relate to a white organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices include a light emitting type and a light receiving type. The light emitting type flat panel display device may include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like. The OLED (that is a self-light emitting type display), has advantages of a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a fast response rate.